


XVIDEOS [Countryhumans]

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Identity Porn, Multi, Porn, Porn Video
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: Videos Porno.
Relationships: multi - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. 000

"A mi hermano menor le encanta que le rellene el culo de leche"

La cámara se posicionó en la escena en donde estaba una cama con sabanas blancas y en ella nuestro actor del video; Norcorea, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo y apenado con la escena, su cuerpo delgado estaba desnudo, sólo con una pequeña diferencia que su trasero era cubierto por una manta ya casi transparente, de pronto entra el otro actor en la escena, Surcorea, éste caminó hasta la cama donde estaba el contrario y le sonrió levemente.

Lentamente le retiró las sábanas que cubrían su lindo trasero, ya descubierto comenzó a tocar la anatomía completa del menor generando pequeños jadeos a este, la cámara se enfocó un poco más en la anatomía del más joven, visualizando cada detalle como sus pezones ya erectos, Sur aprovechando esto los tomó y apretó con sus manos grandes, sacando un pequeño chillido de placer de Norte. Sur siguió con sus movimientos mientras que con su mano libre adentró dos dedos en la pequeña entrada del norcoreano.

━━ ¡A-Ah!

Gimió el menor con algo de sorpresa, pero regresó a su expresión de placer cuando pellizcó de nuevo su pezón izquierdo. La entrada del norcoreano apretaba con sus paredes anales los dos dedos del surcoreano, se sentía lo caliente que estaba algo simplemente excitante; la cámara ahora se enfoca en como Sur mueve sus dedos dentro del menor el cual como respuesta daba varios gemidos y sus piernas respondían algo temblorosas, ante tas escena a Sur se le despertaba su anatomía masculina.

Y para rematar tomó una mano del menor para que la acaricie, se veían unas venas y que estaba palpitante sumándole a que se sentía como una roca por lo dura que ya estaba, esto le dio paso a que ya dieran paso a lo principal del video. Norte asintió levemente, Sur con esto le tomó suavemente de las piernas para levantarlas un poco, sacando sus dedos antes; ya la entrada del menor se dilató y por ende la podía entrar más fácil.

Frotó su virilidad en la entrada ya preparada, el glande estaba rozando esta provocando unos jadeos en el contrario, ya después de unos pocos segundos Surcorea no dudó ni un segundo para adentrarla casi de una estocada sobresaltando a su acompañante el cual se aferró a las sábanas dando un gran gemido que los micrófonos captaron a la perfección. Norte está en una posición en donde Sur tomaba su cadera mientras él la alzaba mientras su cara estaba contra la almohada.

Las embestidas iniciaron lentamente, las paredes anales apretaban mucho el miembro del surcoreano, su entrada estaba estrecha y cálida pero a pesar de eso se sentía un poco húmeda, Sur se relamió sus labios mientras seguía embistiendo lentamente al menor.  
Norte se aferró a la almohada, su cuerpo quería un poco más así que movió levemente su cintura para avisarle lo que quería a su acompañante.

Lo recibió con mucho éxito, ahora las embestidas eran más violentas y una de ellas dio un su punto exacto, en su próstata:

━━ ¡A-Allí!~

Demandó con sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas y en sus pupilas parecían haber dos pequeños corazones formados por el placer que le daba su contrario, Sur decidió que era hora de escuchar gritar más al menor así que con una mano empezó a mover la cadera del contrario, mientras que con la sobrante acariciaba el un tanto pequeño miembro de su compañero.

Esto hizo que más gemidos lascivos junto a su expresión de placer que detallaban las cámaras.

Sur se sentía cerca de ya correrse dentro de su estrechado compañero, jadea levemente por su miembro palpitante.

━━ Her-Hermanito~

Jadeó dando más embestidas violentas atacando la próstata del más chico para al final correrse sin avisar al menor, sólo apretar la punta del miembro de éste. A Norte le tomó por sorpresa esto que de igual manera se corrió manchando las sábanas y mordiendo la almohada con sus ojos llorosos, las camaras captaron el momento en donde Sur se corrió en el trasero de su acompañante.

Luego de pocos segundos de llenar la entrada del menor con esperma saca su miembro el cual aún expulsaba un poco de esperma para después quedarse tranquilo, las cámaras enfocaron el ano del norcoreano el cual estaba desbordando esperma.

Comentarios


	2. 001

"Usando a rusa tetona y culona como esclava sexual, le gusta"

El video empieza enfocando un set a oscuras con sólo dos entradas de luz principales, una pequeña ventanilla y un foco de luz el cual estaba encendido; de allí se enfocaba una mujer joven de lo que parece ser cerca de unos 18 años de edad, la joven estaba atada en una de las paredes con cadenas, su boca tapada al igual que sus ojos, además de verse su cuerpo con buenos atributos físicos femeninos se veía su bello cabello rubio algo largo.

De pronto el sonido de una puerta suena, las cámaras enfocan como la rusa tiembla levemente y muestran a tres chicos en la escena, un polco, un germano y por último el ucraniano; éste último se agachó y le acarició la mejilla a la rusa para posteriormente quitarle la venda de la boca, Ucrania dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros y estos le acercaron una pequeña caja con dudoso contenido, Ucrania desató a la rusa pero aún le sostenía las manos.  
Literalmente y sin ningún cuidado la tumbó al frío piso de piedra, el polaco alzó su cadera la cual se alcanzaba ver su vagina.

El polaco sonrió y comenzó a lamerle de manera superficial la vagina procurando no adentrar mucho la lengua en su rosadita anatomía, la rusa como era de esperar comenzó a jadear levemente, mordió su labio inferior para contener sus jadeos hasta que el polaco terminó de lamer pues su entrada ya estaba dilatada con el propio flujo de la rusa.

━━ Ya dame el juguete.

Alemania le pasó el juguete, un vibrador bastante grande, el polaco comentaba a rozarlo pocas veces en la vagina de la rusa rubia hasta que lo adentró, de una vez golpeó con el inicio del útero, las piernas de la rusa empezaron a temblar levemente. Finalmente el alemán encendió el juguete sexual dentro de ella.

Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar incluso cuando ella intentaba resistirte, terminó gimiendo bastante y sólo era un pequeño juguete, el polaco lamió sus dedos y los adentró el el ano de la menor, sobresaltándola más y soltando un quejido de dolor.

Los dedos del país bicolor se movían lento y en forma de tijeras siendo arropados y calentados por las paredes anales de la rusa, ella seguía con su rostro en el piso hasta que el ucraniano lo levantó jalándole el cabello.

━━ Hey, yo igualmente quiero divertirme.

Dicho eso bajó su cremallera, las cámaras captaron su miembro ya duro que chocaba con los labios de la rusa, aunque ella no lo quisiera le adentraron el miembro por completo, se sentía tan grande en su pequeña boca.

━━ ¡mhf! ━━ dio un quejido pero el ucraniano sólo se movía sacando y metiendo su miembro en su boca, la venda que cubría los ojos de ella comenzaba a mojarse por pequeñas lágrimas, el ucraniano suspiró un poco al sentir como su miembro se llenaba de saliva y estaba en un lugar caliente y satisfactorio.

━━ Mierda... tu boca es buena...

Mientras el ucraniano embestía la boca de la rusa y el polaco jugaba con su ano hasta meter su miembro y embestirla, el germano tocaba las tetas de ella, eran grandes y suaves con su piel blanca y pálida.  
Una hermosa chica.

━━ Ya quita el juguete de su vagina, voy a entrar.

Ante esto las cámaras filmaron como el polaco sacó el juguete y salió mucho flujo, la rusa se sobresaltó al sentir otro pene cerca de su vagina, sin embargo fue recibida por una nalgada del polaco el cual seguía en su ano, le dejó su trasero blanco con una marca algo rojiza las cuales las cámaras captaron perfectamente.

El alemán adentró finalmente su miembro en la vagina de la rusa, ahora ella tenía doble penetración, las manos de ella apretaron en suelo con unas pequeñas lágrimas empapando su venda; pronto Ucrania se corrió en su boca, Rusia lo escupiría pero Ucrania la detuvo agarrándole de los cabellos.

Tembló mostrando el semen que estaba en su lengua para después tragarlo, Ucrania sonrió y volvió a adentrar su miembro para embestir la boca de la rusa, incluso vio sus pezones ya erectos, le estaba gustando.

Ucrania estiró su mano para pellizcar u pezón derecho, esto logró que se sobresalte pero siga lamiendo. Por otro lado, Polonia ya se vino en el trasero de Rusia, sobrealtando a la menor nuevamente, Alemania manejaba la cintura de ella ahora, haciendo que dé unos cuantos mini saltos en su miembro hasta que se venga cosa que hizo unos minutos después.

Alemania sacó su miembro y se levantó para quitarle la venda de los ojos, ella los tenía cerrados mientras lamía la virilidad del eslavo ucraniano.  
Pronto este terminó nuevamente en su boca, todos la dejaron llena.

Se da una toma en donde muestra su cuerpo con manchas de semen y su vagina y ano escurriendo un poco de este.

Comentrios


	3. 002

"A estadounidense le encanta que le haga una mamada con postres de chocolate"

Se inicia la escena en un cuarto que parecía de adolescente o adulto joven sentado en un sillón en su sala de estar, vería puesto con un short que remarcaba sus muslos rellenos y su miembro dormido; se veía un poco vientre el cual al igual que sus muslos sobresalía un poco, dejando de un lado de la apariencia regordeta y erótica del estadounidense entró en escena el mexicano junto a una caja con una figura completamente contraria a su compañero, es delgado y viste de manera menos erótica.

La cámara enfocó el como el actor mexicano le acarició la mejilla al contrario con algo de dulzura, con su mano contraria deja la caja en el sofá, el mexicano con una sonrisa muerde levemente el cuello blanco del estadounidense, con una mano abre la caja para sacar una dona de chocolate y dársela al estadounidense de comer, casi se la introduce violentamente en la boca, el mayor juega con la dona usando su lengua, la cámara enfocó en esos jugueteos eróticos.

Lentamente con su otra mano adentró su mano en el short del estadounidense apretando su trasero, esto sobresaltó al mayor formando un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, este sonrojo se intensificó cuando comenzó a juguetear un poco con su trasero, México sonríe levemente al ver la cara del estadounidense excitada, las cámaras lo enfocaron introducir la dona en su boca, lentamente.

Tras las caricias alzadas de todo del mexicano el miembro del angloparlante comenzaba a resaltar en su short, México lamió sus labios al notarlo y dio un beso en la mejilla del mayor para bajar poco a poco dejando un camino de besos, sin embargo una mano de él la cual jugaba con el trasero de su compañero viajó a su pecho apretando una parte de este, obviamente Estados Unidos reaccionó con un gemido alto separando sus piernas mostrando un poco más su miembro resaltando la tela de jean. El actor latino siguió con sus juegos en el pecho de su compañero hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

━━ Tengo algo divertido para ti~

El estadounidense sin entender de lo que hablaba su compañero dio otro gemido ahogado pues México empezaba a succionar sus pezones que estaban igualmente de duros, México miraba la cara de placer de su acompañante y esto lo excitó bastante, quería seguir viendo esas expresiones características en esos momentos. Al final las cámaras captan cuando el mexicano despoja al estadounidense de sus ropas inferiores mostrando finalmente su miembro, le dio un pequeño besito y estiró su mano hasta la caja de dulces y sacó una dona pequeña pero bastante gruesa.

El estadounidense miró levemente confundido por aquello, pero el mexicano simplemente sonrió y colocó el miembro de su compañero en el hueco de aquella pequeña dona, al ser del tamaño perfecto apretaba un poco el miembro del estadounidense cosa que demostraban sus jadeos leves.

Ante esto el mexicano inició a mover un poco aquel dulce de chocolate mientras que una mano nuevamente adentró se escabulló a la parte trasera de su compañero y adentró dos dedos en el ano del estadounidense.

━━¡mfh!~

Gimió levemente viendo al menor con un sonrojo, el mexicano sonríe levemente moviendo sus dedos lentamente dejando que las paredes anales apretaban sus dedos, el pene del estadounidense fue untado de un poco de chocolate, los jadeos del estadounidense resonaban por la escena. México besó el glande del mayor para hacer que se corriera más rápido y sintiera más placer. El líquido preseminal empezaba a salir y era enfocado en primer plano por las cámaras.

El estadounidense mueve un poco su cintura para que fuera un poco más rápido con los dedos cosa que hizo el mexicano con mucho gusto ganando más gemidos del estadounidense, con su otra mano movía aquella dona para que se corriera de una vez el estadounidense, México le dio un beso en los labios callando los gemidos del estadounidense.

Tras el beso el mexicano con sus dedos alcanzó el punto del estadounidense, su próstata la cual fue golpeada unas pocas veces hasta que se corrió manchando la dona de su semen, el mexicano con una sonrisa sacó sus dedos del estadounidense y sacó la dona, con una pequeña sonrisa hizo que el estadounidense comiera esa dona con sus propios fluidos.

━━ te ves hermoso gordito.

Rió levemente limpiando las mejillas del estadounidense.

Comentarios


	4. 003

"Mexicano perra le encanta ser mordida mientras tiene sexo"

Se entraba a una escena de contexto para el video, eran el mexicano y estadounidense hablando en un sillón de la sala de estar de su casa presumiblemente, el mexicano le enseñaba su cuello al estadounidense con gran orgullo en su ser, parecían hablar del tema de las mordidas en el sexo en pareja a lo que al mexicano le gustaría probar pues se oye interesante y hasta atrevido para la próxima vez que tengan sexo.

━━¿Estás seguro cariño?━━ preguntó viendo las fotos y videos que le mostraba el mexicano, la cámara enfoca casi perfectamente donde se pueden ver las fotos y a ambos hablando, el estadounidense se veía aún con dudas de lo que quería su pareja ━━ no sé si quieres.

Los dientes del estadounidense eran afilados como los de un animal de caza, México se excitaba imaginar que no muerda con aquellos bellos dientes blancos; EE. UU. suspiró y le acarició la mejilla en una escena tierna, el mexicano se sentó encima de las piernas del estadounidense mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

━━¿ya podremos comenzar cariño?

USA dio una pequeña risa y asintió acariciando suavemente la cintura de su pareja, se sentía bastante suave, lentamente su mano fue a los muslos del menor, los acariciaba lentamente para sentir su suavidad y delicadeza. Sus bocas lentamente se juntaban hasta formar un beso totalmente apasionado, USA acariciaba la cintura del mexicano mientras que lentamente le quitaba el pantalón de Jeen que usaba el mexicano.

México con una sonría movió levemente la cintura ya emocionado. USA con una sonrisa y separándose del beso dio una mordida al cuello del menor, una mordida algo fuerte que dejó una buena marca, el mexicano soltó un jadeo apretando sus manos, con esa mordida logró una erección en él.

USA sintió la erección y con su mano restante la acarició dando un rayo de placer instantáneo a su pareja la cual jadeaba de manera más seguida, con aquellas melodías para el angloparlante decidió introducir uno de sus dedos en el ano apretado del latinoamericano.

━━ U-Ugh~ 

Aquellos gemidos de placer de parte de México hacían que su miembro se endureciese en cuestión de segundos, México le es muy erótico y con ese pensamiento mordió más fuerte en el lado contrario del cuello. El mexicano como era de esperar lanzó un gemido, le excitaban esos dientes filosos.

Ya quería el miembro del estadounidense dentro de sí así que movió un poco su cintura para que captara la clara señora, sus ojos presentaban la más pura lujuria, sin embargo el estadounidense se quería divertir un poco más, retiró la camiseta corta del mexicano para dejar al descubierto su pecho y con eso sus ya puntiagudos pezones, USA mordió uno y eso hizo enloquecer de placer al mexicano.

Los jadeos de este aumentaban con los segundos y más con los jugueteos de sus pezones, USA pasó a morder el siguiente dejando al pezón izquierdo con una marca y rojizo por la succión. El pene de Estados Unidos parecía no resistir más, entonces desabrochó su pantalón mostrando su pene ya erecto, México sonrió acomodandose para frotar su trasero con el miembro del mayor para que este entrase, USA le tomó de su cintura mientras mordía el hombro de México a tal punto que sacó algo de sangre, pero a este no le importó y sólo adentró el miembro.

━━ Mier-Mierda~

Parecían jadear ambos, el interior del mexicano es tan malditamente caliente y apretado, se veía que no lo dejaría salir de allí si no eyaculaba antes, cosa que le encantaba. México se empezó a mover lentamente, subiendo y bajando su cintura sintiendo el pene del mayor golpear en su punto exacto, y todo mientras era mordido en su piel morena por el angloparlante, su pareja.

Pronto su piel iba obteniendo nuevas marcas de mordidas, eso lo potenciaba a seguir moviendo, en unos segundos vendría el clímax entre ambos, México tocaba su propio miembro mientras que con una dificultad se seguía moviendo penetrándose a sí mismo con el pene del mayor, USA tomó la cadera de este para ayudarlo a moverse mientras se masturba.

━━ U-USA, a-amo me-me vengo~

━━ I...Igual cariño..

Ambos unieron sus labios para dar un beso apasionado mientras que USA con sus manos subía y bajaba la cintura de su amado hasta que se vino dentro de él, el esperma sobresalía de su ano, así duró uno segundos hasta que salió, las cámaras captaron cuanto esperma salió, fue bastante.

Comentarios.


	5. 004

"Finlandesa hace gemir como puta a una Rusa"

Se iniciaba la grabación mostrando en primer plano una habitación blanca con una rusa con ropa corta detallando sus pecho prominente y con un pequeño pantalón de Jaén tras dar un vistazo a las facciones de la protagonista tocaron la puerta, esta fue a ver y se trataba nada más y nada menos de que la finlandesa con una maleta algo considerable, ignorando ese detalle la saludó cordialmente, los micrófonos graban todo a la perfección.

━━ Finlandia, amiga, que bueno que viniste ━━ le llama la atención la maleta ━━ ¿para qué es eso?

━━ Es para divertirnos más tarde Russ.

━━ ¿diver...tirnos? ━━ preguntó confundida ━━ eh... supongo que será una buena diversión.

━━ sí... será buena diversión.

Ambas se sientan en el sillón para ver televisión o una película estúpida; en unos instantes la fina mano de la finlandesa hace unas leves caricias en las hermosas piernas de la rusa, esta se sobresalta pero lo ignora siguiente con la película pensando que es una broma de la finlandesa, las cámaras captaron el como la mano de la finlandesa baja lentamente y con sus dedos rozan un poco la vagina de la rusa que la voltea a ver sonrojada.

━━ Fi-Fin...

━━ dije que nos íbamos a divertir Russ ━━ sonríe acercándose a su cuello para lamerlo ━━ y eso vamos a hacer...

Ella con sus manos quita la camisa de la rusa y posteriormente su sostén dejando a la vista sus prominentes senos, Finlandia apretó uno de ellos haciendo que, como respuesta, Rusia gimiera por eso, a la finlandesa le gustó tanto que lame el cuello de la rusa mientras juega con sus senos, pronto una de sus manos bajó a tocar la vagina de la rusa sobre la tela del jean, las cámaras demuestran que está mojada.

Finlandia sonríe ante esto y desabrocha el pantalón para sacarlo a la altura de las rodillas, suerte que la rusa no traía ropa interior más allá de su sostén, Rusia sonrojada nota el cómo su amiga ingresa los dedos en ella para empezar a moverlos dentro de su mojada y caliente vagina.

━━ ¡a-ah!

Con ese dulce gemido la mayor alcanzó la maleta que ella traía.

━━ Russ ¿sabes que otras maneras podemos divertirnos? ━━ la rusa entre jadeos negó, en eso ella le muestra el contenido, dildos y juguetes sexuales, en eso ella se sobresaltó viéndola sonrojada, en eso Finlandia saca uno al azar, un dildo morado bastante grande, miró a la rusa y la besó mientras le adentraba el dildo.

Rusia genera jadeos y gemidos que son ahogados por la boca de la contraria, sin embargo se pueden escuchar claramente, se calman cuando ya adentró todo el dildo en ella, se veía un pequeño bulto en su plano y pálido vientre. Se veía como el flujo salía recorriendo todo el dildo hasta la base, Finlandia dejó de besarla y con dos pequeños vibradores color rosa fueron puestos en los pezones ya erectos de sus senos.

Ambos se encendieron al mismo tiempo, la rusa no dejaba de gemir por esto, movía sus piernas, por ende movía ese dildo dentro suyo que la hacía gemir más, ya que besaba su útero.

━━ Ni creas que vas a tener diversión para ti sola Russ~ ━━ avisó bajando el cierre de su pantalón y tomando la cabeza de la rusa para que lamiera, ella de forma sumisa se acomoda para lamer y mojar su vagina ━━ mmmm~

Las cámaras captan el cómo la rusa mueve su lengua con cuidado de no adentrarla en aquella mojada vagina, Finlandia aumenta la intensidad de los vibradores y mueve un poco aquel dildo para el placer de la contraria, Finlandia con una sonrisa adentró un vibrador en el ano de la rusa haciéndola sobresaltar y gemir.

━━ No te detengas, sigue con tu trabajo ━━ agarra la cabeza de la rusa para volverla a su labor lascivo.

Finlandia mientras tanto juega con sus tetas mientras gime levemente, sus pezones tenían pequeños pircing en ellos, en unos leves instantes la rusa se notaba inquieta, ya se iba a venir y Finlandia también, la chica dominante con una sonrisa juega son sus senos para venirse en la boca de la rusa.

Cosa que realiza en unos instantes, Rusia prueba ese sabor agrio del flujo de la mayos obligada a consumir para que ella posteriormente se venga por los vibradores. Finlandia apaga los vibradores y le da un beso a la rusa, uno apasionado.

━━ Nos divertiremos más tarde Russ...

Acomoda su ropa rápidamente para dejar allí a la rusa jadeando mostrando su trasero con ambos juguetes sexuales aún en él.

Comentarios


	6. 005

"Japonés escucha como los hermanos Corea tienen sexo salvaje, termina en trio"

El escenario se enfocaba en una sección de trabajo de secretario, ambos hermanos Corea estaban en escena mientras interpretan el guion asignado de jefe y empleado; el mayor de ambos hermanos, el surcoreano alto y fornido habla sobre el tema de subir el suelo a su secretario el cual es su hermano menor norcoreano.

━━ Simplemente no puedo subirte el sueldo.

━━ Por... Por favor... Necesito-Necesito el dinero...

Sur lo vio y sonrió levemente ante las súplicas del menor, tenía una pequeña idea, las cámaras enfocaron levemente la escena mientras este le susurra algo en el oído al menor que se sonroja progresivamente pero asiente tragando duro mientras abre un poco su boca para corresponder al beso apasionado del surcoreano, las manos de este inician a retirar las prendas blancas con esa falda corta que le hace usar como parte de su uniforme.

Las respiraciones del norcoreano húmedas se escuchan en el oído de su contrario evitándole más, con su rodilla frota a través de la tela, la erección del coreano menor crecía lentamente mientras se apegaba al mayor, moviendo un poco su cintura entre los besos apasionados, ambos iniciaron a jugar con sus lenguas ansiosas.

Las manos del surcoreano juega con el trasero de su secretario según el guion, su miembro se excita por tenerlo cerca rozando sus miembros. Norte da gemidos leves observando al mayor con una lujuria creciente.

En un parpadeo Norcorea no tenía esa falda apretada, en vez estaba tirada en el suelo a un costado del escritorio de Sur, dos dedos se introdujeron en el ano inexperto del menor generando un chillido en este. Mueve los dedos dentro de este haciendo soltar más chillidos, pronto la cámara enfoca a otro protagonista que entrará a escena, el japonés, que iba a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar los gemidos del menor y tragó duro apegando su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

━━ Je..Jefe... me-me empiezo a-a sentir algo ex...extraño... mmm~ ━━ tembló apegándose a su mayor con las piernas algo abiertas, uno de sus muslos es acariciado por el mayor, excitando un poco más a su secretario, Norte jadeó apegándose a Sur.

Pronto el miembro de este estaba duro por la cercanía y los roces eróticos. Ya no resistiría el querer adentrar su miembro en su secretario, sonó la cremallera de su pantalón bajar mostrando su miembro ya duro, Norte tragó saliva temeroso de ver eso.

━━ N... No creo que-que entre señor... ━━ le susurró jadeando pues, aún este frota su miembro erecto a punto de entrarlo.

━━ Ya... Ya lo veremos.

Se acomoda mejor para entrar lentamente, cosa que hacía gritar al menor, pero se callaba mordiendo su mano. Japón mordió su labio escuchando los jadeos de Norte, al escuchar estos ruidos lascivos, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar instintivamente ante estos, adentró su mano a sus pantalones para masturbarse un poco con los ruidos del secretario.

Sus jadeos se escuchaban un poco altos, Sur no entró en Norte y sigue escuchando los gemidos de este por su excitación; Sur escuchó unos jadeos de Japón y caminó para abrir la puerta y encontrarlo masturbándose, cuando vio a su jefe se tapó sonrojado.

━━ Je...Jefe... yo-yo... ━━ no tenía palabras, desvió su mirada.

Sur le tomó del brazo para adentrarlo y cerrar la puerta, le susurró algo que los micrófonos no captaron, pronto le enseñó a Norte en su escritorio jadeando con sus piernas abiertas.

━━ Vamos a disfrutarlo.

Norte se sorprendió cuando vio al japonés poner su pene erecto frente de él, de su boca, Sur le dio la orden de lamerlo, obedece temeroso, las cámaras enfocaban como el norcoreano lamía un poco el miembro palpitante del japonés, mientras el surcoreano acariciaba su cadera para entrar en él lentamente. Unas quejas se presentaron en el menor, sin embargo fueron calladas cuando Japón adentró su miembro en la pequeña y caliente boca de Norte.

Sur estando a dentro del menor embestía lentamente, las paredes anales del norcoreano apretaba el miembro de Sur, esto le excita mucho y embiste un poco más fuerte, Norte con una expresión de satisfacción aunque que se sentía ahogada sube un poco su cadera.

Se veía en su mirada un poco de lujuria creciente, cosa que hizo que Sur aumentara las embestidas de forma repentina para el cuerpo de Norte, a consecuencia este succiona más el miembro del japonés sonrojándose más hatsa que Sur se viene después de embestir unos cuantos minutos más.

━━ ¡mfh!

El menor es llenado de esperma, tanto de forma anal como oral, Japón sale de la boca de Norte jadeando mientras sur se acomoda un poco para después salir del ano de este.

━━ Te puedes ir Japón. ━━ este asiente acomodando su ropa para salir ━━ y... sí vas a tener ese aumento, buen trabajo...


End file.
